Zombies (PvZ)
"Zombies" redirect here. For the type of Zombies, see Zombie. ]] Zombies are reanimated dead and mindless creatures; decaying corpses with a hunger for any type of human brains. They are the main (and more or less, only) enemy within Plants vs. Zombies, as the objective of the game is to prevent them from getting to your house and eating your brains through the use of a myriad of defensive plants, many of which specialize in unique aspects and features. You can also defend your house with lawn mowers, automatically given to you on the first level of the game. However, in the Puzzle Mode I, Zombie levels and the Vs. Mode in the Xbox Live Arcade versions of the game, the player (one of the two in Vs. Mode) must plant zombies to overcome the defenses and reach the house to eat the homeowner's brains. This is also the same with the DS version of the game Zombies, like their defensive counterparts the plants, are varied in strength as well as speed, and command unique aspects which need to be countered appropriately. List of Zombies Imps in I, Zombie are the weakest, taking exactly 3 normal hits. *Health is estimate **This zombie has an Invisible form in Invisighoul. ***This zombie has a Giga form. **** Does not appear in the almanac. † This zombie has a smaller form in Big Trouble Little Zombie. Other Zombies Other zombies encountered in or out of the game. *Zombie China: **Chinese Zombie (Hat) **Chinese Zombie (Takeaway Container) *Zombie Worm when you scroll down the Achievements section. *Paralyzed Zombie (Music Video) *Queen Zombies (PopCap Advertisements) *Baseball Zombies Trivia *The zombies found on the Plants vs. Zombies website's Suburban Almanac have different images than in game. *The Zombot is not technically a zombie but a robot as seen in the picture. *The hand of a normal Zombie can be seen popping out of the grave on the main menu Adventure Mode is loaded, followed by an evil laugh. *"Ambush Zombies" appear in Night, Pool, Fog, and Roof levels; in the first, they come out of the graves, in the next two, water in the right four columns of the pool, covered in seaweed, and are functionally the same as Ducky Tube Zombies (or a headwear variant). In Roof levels, they are dropped by Bungee Zombies onto the slope of the roof, and appear and function the same way as normal, Conehead, or Buckethead Zombies. In both cases, with the notable exception of Level 5-5, they appear only at the end, during the last Huge Wave of Zombies in a level, including every other such wave in Survival: Endless. *In the mini-game Slot Machine, there is a picture of a zombie with silver coins as eyes on the slot machine. *The only zombies encountered in the gameplay that do not have the word "Zombie" as the last word in their name are the Backup Dancer, the Zomboni, the Zombie Bobsled Team, the Zombie Yeti, Dr. Zomboss, the Gargantuar, and the Imp. *In the online version of Plants vs. Zombies, no bone is seen when the zombie's arm falls off. See also *Gallery of Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Vehicle Zombies Category:Vault Zombies Category:Shield Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:ZomBotany Zombies Category:Non-Almanac Zombies